Американская гуманистическая ассоциация
Американская гуманистическая ассоциация, АГА ( ) — некоммерческая общественная образовательная организация в США, занимающаяся развитием и продвижением идей гуманизма. Одна из старейших гуманистических организаций, участники которой представляют различные направления современной гуманистической философии, прежде всего — светский и религиозный гуманизм. Гуманизм как мировоззрение в понимании АГА соответствует определению, провозглашённому в уставе Международного гуманистического и этического союза, одним из учредителей которого она является (см. ниже). АГА была учреждена как организация-правопреемник Ассоциации гуманистической прессы (Humanist Press Association), которая, в свою очередь, являлась правопреемником Гуманистического братства (Humanist Fellowship), учреждённого в 1928 году. Юридический адрес: 1777 T St NW, Washington, DC 20009. Штаб-квартира Ассоциации расположена в Амхёрсте, штат Нью-Йорк. Официальный символ АГА — «Счастливый человек» (Happy Human). Статус Ассоциации АГА была учреждена в качестве образовательной организации в 1941 году, получив юридический статус в 1943 году. В конце 1960-х годов АГА также получила налоговый статус религиозной организации, юридически обеспечив священникам-гуманистам возможность отправлять религиозные обряды на свадьбах в качестве капелланов, а также пользоваться правами, которые закреплены за традиционным духовенством. В 1991 году, однако, АГА взяла под свою опеку «Гуманистическое общество» — религиозную гуманистическую организацию, созданную ещё в 1939 г., и передала ей все свои религиозные программы. 1 января 2003 года АГА окончательно отказалась от своего религиозного статуса, став исключительно образовательной организацией. Сегодня АГА является признанной в мире некоммерческой общественной организацией. Цели деятельности Уставные цели деятельности Ассоциации заключаются в содействии распространению идей гуманизма в обществе и развитию гуманистической философии. Как член Международного гуманистического и этического союза (МГЭС), АГА полностью поддерживает Амстердамскую декларацию 2002. Определения философии гуманизма Определение МГЭС Согласно пункту 5.1 устава МГЭСУстав Международного гуманистического и этического союза, любая организация может стать членом МГЭС, если она принимает следующее определение-минимум: Гуманизм — демократическая, этическая жизненная позиция, утверждающая, что человеческие существа имеют право и обязанность определять смысл и форму своей жизни. Гуманизм призывает к построению более гуманного общества посредством этики, основанной на человеческих и других естественных ценностях, в духе разума и свободного поиска, за счёт использования человеческих способностей. Гуманизм не теистичен и не принимает «сверхъестественное» видение реального мира. IHEU Minimum Statement on Humanism Определение АГА Согласно собственному определению Американской ассоциации гуманистов, Гуманизм — это прогрессивная жизненная позиция, которая без помощи веры в сверхъестественное утверждает нашу способность и обязанность вести этический образ жизни в целях самореализации и в стремлении принести большее благо человечеству. Humanism and its aspirations - Humanist Manifesto III Деятельность АГА АГА была одной из первых организаций, инициировавших развитие многих фундаментальных концепций в области прав человека, равенства полов, гражданских свобод, образования, науки, альтернативных технологий, гуманистической психологии, контроля за ростом народонаселения. Именно в недрах Ассоциации зародились концепции, которые легли в основу так называемых «Гуманистических манифестов». В настоящее время АГА располагает инициативными группами в более чем 30 штатах. АГА издаёт журнал «Гуманист» (The Humanist), выходящий 1 раз в два месяца, и философский журнал под названием «Очерки философии гуманизма» (Essays in the Philosophy of Humanism). Ассоциация регулярно высказывается по фундаментальным вопросам, интересующим её членов, выступает с обращениями к СМИ и людям, оказывающим влияние на общественное мнение, информирует своих членов о текущих актуальных проблемах. АГА участвовала в создании и способствовала становлению ряда организаций, отстаивающих гуманистические идеалы, таких как NARAL Pro-Choice America, Религиозная коалиция репродуктивного выбора (Religious Coalition for Reproductive Choice), Комитет скептического поиска (Committee for Skeptical Inquiry) и др. Гуманисты года по версии АГА (с 1953 по 2014 г.) * Барни Фрэнк — 2014 * Дэн Сэвидж — 2013 * Глория Стайнем — 2012 * Ребекка Голдштейн — 2011 * Билл Най — 2010 * Пол Майерс — 2009 * Пит Старк — 2008 * Джойс Кэрол Оутс — 2007 * Пинкер, Стивен Артур — 2006 * Гелл-Манн, Мюррей — 2005 * Деннет, Дэниел — 2004 * Шервин Вайн — 2003 * Стивен Вайнберг — 2002 * Стивен Джей Гулд — 2001 * Уильям Ф. Шульц — 2000 * Эдвард О. Уилсон — 1999 * Барбара Эренрейх — 1998 * Элис Уокер — 1997 * Докинз, Клинтон Ричард — 1996 * Эшли Монтэгю — 1995 * Ллойд Морейн — 1994 * Мэри Морейн — 1994 * Ричард Д. Ламм — 1993 * Курт Воннегут — 1992 * Лестер Р. Браун — 1991 * Тед Тернер — 1990 * Джеральд А. Лару — 1989 * Лео Ферер — 1988 * Маргарет Этвуд — 1987 * Фэй Уотлтон — 1986 * Джон Кеннет Гэлбрайт — 1985 * Айзек Азимов — 1984 * Лестер А. Киркендел — 1983 * Хелен Колдикот — 1982 * Карл Саган — 1981 * Андрей Сахаров — 1980 * Эдвин Г. Уилсон — 1979 * Маргарет Э. Кюн — 1978 * Корлисс Ламонт — 1977 * Джонас Солк — 1976 * Бетти Фридан — 1975 * Генри Моргенталер — 1975 * Мэри Колдероун — 1974 * Джозеф Флетчер — 1974 * Томас Сас — 1973 * Б.Ф. Скиннер — 1972 * Альберт Эллис — 1971 * А. Филип Рэндольф — 1970 * Р. Бакминстер Фуллер — 1969 * Бенджамин Спок — 1968 * Абрахам Маслоу — 1967 * Эрих Фромм — 1966 * Гудсон Хоглэнд — 1965 * Карл Роджерс — 1964 * Герман Д. Мёллер — 1963 * Джулиан Хаксли — 1962 * Линус Полинг — 1961 * Лео Силард — 1960 * Брок Чишолм — 1959 * Оскар Риддл — 1958 * Маргарет Сэнгер — 1957 * К. Джадсон Херрик — 1956 * Джеймс П. Ворбасс — 1955 * Артур Ф. Бедли — 1954 * Антон Д. Карлсон — 1953 См. также * Джон Дьюи * Бертран Рассел * Первый гуманистический манифест * Второй гуманистический манифест * Третий гуманистический манифест Примечания Ссылки * Сайт Американской гуманистической ассоциации * Об изменении статуса АГА и о расхождениях между сторонниками светского и религиозного гуманизма Категория:Гуманизм Категория:Общественные организации США Категория:Организации, основанные в 1941 году